Forgotten
by December-Apples
Summary: 2 years after the flock made Max leave, she has moved on and now goes to a school and has a normal life. But all that is thrown out the window when Erasers take over the school and hold it hostage against Fangs flock.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride :(**

**Author Note- Hey! December-Apples here :) So this takes place I really don't know. Somewhere after Max gets the voice (which btw, is italicized) I will try my best to do Max and the flock justice but her, I'm not the real writer. The flock will come in. The first chapter is just like an intro to why Max isn't with Fang and the crew. Please review! :) **

**Chapter 1 **

Maxine Ride grinned across the table at her best friend, Jamie. They had been sharing a water bottle of pink lemonade for almost the whole study hall and had yet to be caught by Mr. Jones, the study hall teacher, or Ms. Vanderbout, the snobby librarian. Max turned to her essay on Irish immigration. She was so sick of writing it. They had been working for a week in these essays, picking them apart and rewording and rewriting them. She glanced up as a pencil wacked her notebook. Jamie sat there grinning broadly, motioning to Max's backpack. Clearly the Nazi librarian had left and Mr. Jones was running an errand in the office. Max's slender, tan hand darted into her olive green backpack and retrieved the ice cold bottle. Taking a swing, she tossed it to her friend, who chugged the last and passed the bottle back to Max. As it was about to be safely concealed in her pack, a gnarled hand grabbed it. Max slowly looked up to find Ms. Vanderbout glaring down at her.

"A drink in the library!" she wailed, her screeching voice grating on Max's nerves "And by the computers! Oh you are so coming to the office Miss. Ride! Right now!" Max leapt up and was dragged halfway out of the library when she caught Jamie's snickering face, and motioned that she would get Max's stuff and save her work.

xXxXxXxXx

Max sat in a chair outside the office. The principal, Mr. Flutey, was with another student and had requested she wait. Not like she had a choice anyway. Max glared at the wall. This was totally unfair. Principal's office just for drinking in the library.

_Well Max, they did warn you. _

Max sighed. They had said, when she first joined, eating and drink in the library was forbidden. But, Max was never good at being told what to do. So naturally, neither did her friends. Jamie, Nate, Ben…Fang. Max stopped. The thought had come unbidden to her mind. She hadn't thought about her flock since they had split 2 years ago. They had thought that she was outta control, losing it. She disagreed. In the heat of the moment, they had split. She had regretted it the next morning, but it was too late. She couldn't go back. She only hoped they felt the same and would come find her. They never had. So Max changed her name to Maxine, schools didn't think Maximum was a real name for some reason. She joined a school, got a best friend or three, and tried to move on. Jamie was without a doubt her best friend who she trusted with everything. Jamie even knew about the wings. She didn't pry or press, just accepted them with a nod, a grin, and a joke, and then moved on. She never asked for demonstrations or for Max to get something from a high shelf. She and Jamie slept over a lot so Max wouldn't have to spend a lot of time at the orphanage. Nate and Ben were brilliant and total opposites, even though they were twins. Nate was super smart, moderately serious, and good at telling what she was really feeling. Ben on the other hand, not the sharpest tool in the shed, always cracking jokes, and knew how to make Max smile. Secretly, Max hoped Ben liked her. It was a silly thing to hope for when you were a bird mutant kid, but she did. He had a great sense of humor and was very cute. Dimples, short blonde hair, and about her height, she thought he was perfect. The opening of an office door snapped her back to reality and out of her daydream about Ben. Principal Flutey came out, practically dragging Ben by the scruff of his shirt. Ben grinned at her. "Well hey there Max!" Ben called cheerfully "I'm off to class again."

"Like you were ever there Ben!" Max joked playfully.

"Get in there Miss. Ride and I'll be right back after I escort Mr. Verti back to class." He growled

Max smiled innocently. "Right away Principal Flutey."

xXxXxXxXx

Max slid down into the hard, plastic chair. "Oh hell." She muttered and got up and began wandering the office. Max stopped when she saw her name on a file on Flutey's desk. Not Max or Maxine, but Maximum. Maximum Ride. Grabbing the file, she flipped it open and nearly collapsed with the weight of the memories she had boxed up. It was a whitecoat file. Flutey was a white coat. Shoving other papers off the desk, she continued to rifle through the belongings on his desk. Max nearly cried when she saw a picture of her and her flock, staple to a sheet that had words… in French. "Great." Max hissed, and then swore violently. She didn't know French.

_But you know people that do!_

"Thanks voice. You're so helpful." Then Max stopped. "Oh man. You are! Jamie speaks French!"

XxXxXxXx

The bell was chiming for lunch when Max slipped out of the office. Nearly sprinting down the corridor, she skidded to a halt outside of the library where Jamie was exiting. "Max?" Jamie hissed "You're supposed to be in the office…oh god. What the hell happened? Your mascara is all over the place!"

"Not now Jamie!" Max breathed and dragged her into the bathroom. Handing her the sheet, Max whispered "Translate please?" Jamie's mouth opened, as if to protest, but her eyes fell on the picture of the flock and she closed it. Nodding, she sat down and began writing the translation in her notebook. Max turned to face the mirror. Her auburn hair was hanging in messy ringlets and happy blue eyes were circled by mascara and pink eye shadow. The pink eye shadow matched my skintight long sleeved Underarmor, which was contrasting beautifully with the ripped black boot cut jeans.

"I got it! Jamie called. Max grabbed it out of her hand, but had no chance to read it because the announcement speakers crackled to life spewing just one word.

"Lockdown."

But it wasn't the word that terrified me. It was the voice that spoke it.

XxXxX

Hey :) so this is my first time writing a Maximum Ride Fan Fiction, so please please review? Good? Bad? Suggestions? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own Maximum Ride :/**

**Author Note- So I found a kinda error in my own story… I know it's virtually impossible to hide a set of freakin wings in a skin tight underarmor shirt, but you know what? It's my story and the laws of physics and stuff shall be bent to my will! Mwhaha! :) Mkay :) here's chapter two!**

**Chapter 2 (as stated above, duh.)**

"Ari… "Max whispered. The voice calling a lockdown was Ari. The evil eraser Ari! I grabbed Jamie's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom.

"Max!" she practically screamed "What the in the hellfire is going on?" Ma x turned to look at her. She was so happy and innocent. Her green eyes sparkled with confusion. Her once springy blonde braids now hung in limp twists. Max looked at her and tried to picture her as an Eraser. Jamie needed to escape.

"Jamie, do you trust me?" Max asked

"You know I do with my life." Jamie said grimly. "This has something to do with your past right? About the flock and the school?"

Max nodded. "I need to get you out of here. If you get caught, they will kill you, change you, or worse."

Jamie nodded, understanding. "I can contact your old flock! They could help right?"

"I don't know. It's been two years since I last saw them."

"I'll just work my girl charms on this tall dark and handsome backstabbing Fang and get him here." Jamie grinned. Max grinned in response and them cracked the window they were now standing in front of. Pushing it completely open, she hoisted Jamie through. "Oh Max! Hand me my bag!"

Max glanced over. "Why?" Jamie rolled her eyes as though it were obvious.

"Phone, bag. Your phone, your bag. Communication much genius?"

"Oh man Jamie, you are brilliant!" Tossing the bag over, Max closed the window.

Now, she had to face Ari.

XxXxXx

The Flock-

Fang gritted his teeth against his gnawing irritation. The erasers had just vanished. They went all stiff, and then ran for it. Something was totally up, and they were clueless. Fang titled his head up and did a head count, just in case. Nudge, Angel, and Total were playing a sort of fetch in the shade of the trees. Gazzy and Iggy were sprawled out in the grass looking at Fang's laptop. He had just finished his recent blog and they had wanted to use it so why not? But he felt uneasy. Maybe it had something to do with the blonde girl about his age standing on the other side of the courtyard, watching them. She got up and moved in a swirl of purple skirt and headed over to him. Fang tensed, ready to signal the others to do an up and away. The girl flopped down next to him. "You're Fang right?" she asked sweetly "Don't go. Max sent me." Fang stopped. Max? The name brought a rush of painful memories. The sharpest being the night she left. And he was to scared and ashamed to go look for her.

"Max… Max sent you?" he said softly

"Yup. She's my best friend. We need your help. Actually, allot of innocent people need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"Wow. You really don't talk much. Well to start from the beginning, Erasers took over our school, the principal is a white-coat, and Ari the eraser is leading them."

Fang's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Jumping up, he whistled to the flock to get over.

"What's goin' on Fang?" chorused 5 voices, Total remained quiet.

"Tell them what you told me." Fang instructed turning to the girl. She raised her eyebrows. Fang felt heat rush to his face. "Please." She smiled.

"So me and Max were in study hall. She got caught drinking lemonade, and was sent to the office, right? Apparently, when she was in there, she found this, like, white-coat file on her. There was a picture of you guys and her and there was a sheet attached to it. The only problem was, it was in French. So Max sneaks out of the office and have me translate it. By the time I finish, she's pacing. I give it to her, but this voice comes on the loud speaker and it's Ari. Max sneaks me out a window so they don't kill me or…" she shuddered "Or turn me into an Eraser."

The flock's eyes were trained completely on her. Angel was the one who broke the silence. "How do you know all of this, when you are completely normal?"

The girl regarded her smoothly. "Max told me."

"What!" Iggy cried "You're totally normal and she just decides to tell you? Has she gone mad? "The girl whirled to face him.

"I've been here for here for the past 2 years when all of you have been gallivanting around. You abandoned her. What she decides to tell me is none of you damn business! All you need to know is that about 600 people at Malpath High School are being held hostage by your enemy and you are whining that I, a normal person, dare to know who you are."

Everyone was speechless.

XxXxXxXx

"Mornin' Ari. What brings you to my school?" Max called as she strolled into the office. Ari stepped out from behind the desk, dragging the glorified phone awnsering Mrs. Lily with him.

"Hey Max." He growled in a guttural tone that did not match the fact he was only eight. Well then again, he's a half wolf eight year old. What makes sense about that? "Don't come any closer or the old lady gets it."

"She's hardly old Ari. I mean, yeah, I guess to an eight year old she's old but she's old, what? Forty?" I responded, strolling further in their direction. "Now your dad, he's getting on is his years isn't he?"

Ari threw Mrs. Lilly into the chair. "You're gonna pay for that Maximum Ride." He snarled.

Then we both lunged for each.

XxXxXx

Hey :) watcha think? Good? Bad? Please review! :)

*December-Apples


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Don't own Maximum Ride or the Flock :( but I do own Jamie, Nate, and Ben :)**

**Author Note- Oh goodie goodie gumdrops! People like Jamie! I was afraid I overdid her but apparently you guys like her :) plus, I got lots of reviews, which makes for a happy me, which leads for faster updates, which leads to happy readers. So in summary… review please! :D So I'll try to keep up how I was portraying Jamie! :) **

**Author Note 2- Fax, Fax, Fax…. Hmm…. In response to a review by Bookfreaks98, I say that there will probably be Fax, nothing huge cuz I so don't do gooey stuff :) but maybe jealously from Fang directed at Ben, the guy Max likes? Hey, no promises, but more than like-ly!**

**Chapter 3-**

Fang and the flock, plus this girl, walked along the pavement. Fang didn't like the arrangement. He didn't want to trust her, but he couldn't help being drawn to her and her happy attitude or her loyal-to-Max-so-watch-your-mouth position. She had a point. Max had moved on and whatever she told this girl wasn't really any of their concern. Max apparently trusted her with her and their whole life's story, so that probably meant that she was a good kid. Fang kicked a rock and sent it skittering down the road. The girl stopped chattering with Nudge, Angel, and Total and glanced back at Fang. She said something to them and flounced back to him. As she darted towards him, the sunlight glinted off her golden necklace which lay on her pink tank top, momentarily dazzling him. "Hey Fangster! Still Mr. Broody-pants back here?"

Fang stared at her, while Gazzy and Iggy erupted in laughter.

"What?" he asked, more shocked then puzzled.

"Come on! Gotta try a new look! I mean the black on black, almost emo but not quite, the leave me alone look suits you but you should try talking in more than fragment sentences and moping around back here!" She proclaimed brightly. By this time, the whole flock was cracking up. Fang opened his mouth to make a retort, but never had the chance.

They were mobbed by Erasers.

XxXxXxXx

Max aimed a kick at Ari's head.

CRACK!

It hit its mark. Ari threw a punch.

SMACK!

Max stumbled backwards, falling directly into Ben's arms.

"Ben?" Max gasped, shocked.

"Max, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, glaring pointedly at Ari.

"Listen Ben. Remember when I told you I had an unusual past?"

Ben nodded.

"It had something to do with genetic manipulation, right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, well this is it so you need to-"

Ari lunged at them, and Max shoved Ben into the nurse's office, taking the full force of the tackle. Max and Ari slid out of the office and into the white wall. Grabbing Ari's forearms, Max swung him off her. Standing in the green tiled hallway, they prowled around each other, like lions stalking their prey. **(AN- I actually don't know if that's the right analogy, but the intent was when they circle each other, kinda like in wrestling) **Max had a bruise forming on her cheek bone, and Ari's nose was broken and gushing blood. Glaring at each other, both were breathing heavily.

"So Maxie," Ari drawled "What's with the normal life and the cutie over there?" Max blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Who, Ben?" She asked, faking puzzlement "Oh he's cute, and I kinda like the normal life. It's something only a bird kid could pull off, ya know? Sorry Ari, don't think they accept stalker half wolf kids." Ari snarled angrily.

"Like I'd want to be locked up here 7 hours a day with these normal freaks." He spat.

"Well technically Ari, you're the freak." Max responded sweetly. Ari smirked evilly. "Oh god, what?"

Max spun around just in time to see an Eraser swing a textbook at her face before a sickening pain shot through her and everything went black.

XxXxXxXx

Fang and the others flew through the air, taking out Eraser after Eraser. He didn't really even think twice about Max's friend. Left to the body, right to the head. Repeat. Repeat. Soon, the Erasers had been managed and he looked down at the street.

It was empty.

XxXxXxXx

So its super short, I know, but I thought that would be a nice place to end. I'm already typing chapter 4, which is, so far, my favorite :) Review Review Review? Oh! Please please tell me if you like how Jamie was teasing Fang. I was inspired by something and I tried it out with her.

Love From-

December-Apples


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE! READ THE AUTHOR NOTE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE :)**

**Disclaimer- Seriously? If I own Max Ride and co, I would not be writing Fan Fiction. I would be chillin out in my Jacuzzi tub and mandating a burning of all Fang books. :)**

**Author Note (READ READ READ!)- Hey! If you are reading this, you are my new best friend :) thank you for following directions! Okay. So seeing as a lot of people like Jamie, I was thinking. What if when this was done, I wrote a sequel that was about the 2 years before "Forgotten" and how Max works to keep her secret and how she becomes friends with Jamie, etc. What do you think? PM me or review! So please tell me whether you like that idea!**

**Chapter 4**

Fang skidded down into the dirt, scanning for the girl. So was nowhere to be found. Fang realized he didn't even know her name! Nudge landed next to him. "Where's Jamie?" she cried frantically.

"Jamie?" Iggy asked, landing next to them. "What happened?"

"Jamie's gone." Fang whispered "They used the other Erasers as a distraction so they could get to her." The others were silent as they took this in.

"Why?"Gazzy asked "She's completely normal. The only thing special about her is that she's Max's friend and she knows about us?"

"That's why." Angel piped in "They can use her to get to Max. Or they just didn't want her escaping. Like she said, 600 people in a school, that's 600 Erasers waiting to be. Take out one person, 599, and that person can bring it all down by exposing it to the outside world. Think about it."

And so they did, for a total of 2 seconds, until a familiar voice piped in.

"Last I saw your Maximum Ride, she was unconscious in a school basement tied to a pole." Ari drawled. "It was mostly my fault, but to book was the thing that knocked her out, and the ropes from the gym were the things that are keeping her tied to the pole." He smirked. "And little Jamie was on her way to joining her."

"What the heck is your issue?" Fang snarled. He might have been 17, but he wasn't going to swear in front of the younger flock members.

"You, in general." He said smoothly "But you don't have to go rescue her you know."

Fang froze. What was he talking about?

"Didn't you guys have a fight? Didn't you split? Haven't you both moved on? She's not your responsibility anymore. You could leave her to us. Let the Jamie girl get turned in front of Max. Let the girl who broke your heart get her heart broken. Twice. Then, let her be ours. All you have to do is walk away."

XxXxXxXx

Max was barely conscious. She could hear voices. God. Did that make her crazy? She could make out what they were saying if she concentrated.

"Max? Oh god Max! Please wake up!"

_Ben!_

"Dude, Romeo, chill. She's Max. She'll wake up. Give her time. She was walloped with a textbook."

_Jamie!_

"Shut up Jamie. Come on Max. Open those beautiful blue eyes and brush that sexy auburn hair away from your face. "

"Dude. She's tied to a pole. Do it yourself."

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to catch some Z's here." Max mumbled, and then opened her eyes.

"Max!" Jamie gave a very un-Jamie-like squeal and ran across the floor. She shoved Ben out of the way and hugged her. Max laughed at Ben's astounded expression.

"Hey there Jamie! I'd hug you back but I'm kinda tied up at the mo'." **(AN- Get it? She's tied up? Like she's- oh never mind. I couldn't resist ;)) **Jamie laughed and moved out of the way so Ben could hug her. "Jamie, what are you doing here? I thought you went to get the Flock?"

"The who?" Ben asked

"I did." Jamie responded, ignoring Ben "I found them. We were mobbed by Erasers and-"

"By what?" Ben interrupted

"They grabbed me while the flock was fighting. One second I was being grabbed and shoved in a van by that creep Ari." Continued Jamie, as if Ben had never interrupted.

"Who?" Ben persisted

"And the next thing I know I'm lying in the corner with Prince Charming sobbing over us unconscious ladies."

"Hey! I was not sobbing at all!" Ben protested loudly "Now will you people please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Max opened her mouth to, but they were interrupted by the school basement door opening, and someone coming down the stairs. Jamie and Ben moved slightly behind Max as the figure reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Max." Jeb said

XxXxXxXx

Needless to say, Fang kicked Ari's ass and left him a mangled bloody pulp on the road. He turned to face the flock.

"Let's go find Max and Jamie and then maybe, just save the day. " With that, he turned and ran into the wind, pumping his pitch black wings.

XxXxXxXx

"Jeb!" snarled Max angrily. Jamie stiffened. She had heard Max's stories about Jeb. Ben just looked clueless.

"I'm sorry I had to resort to such extreme measures. But it had to be done. I have to convince you. I already know you are going to deny me anything if I ask you nicely the first time, so I brought persuasion." Jeb responded. Jamie was terrified, but she refused to show it. Persuasion? Was he going to turn her? He couldn't. Well, he was a mad scientist so maybe….

The door at the top of the stairs opened and someone came down the stairs. 3 people came in the room. And one of them stepped forward to face the 3 captives.

Time seemed to stop as they took in the person standing before them.

"Oh my god." Jamie whispered, shell shocked.

"What the hell were you thinking?" screamed Max at Jeb, angry tears pouring out of her eyes and making the dirt on her face run.

"Oh god." Ben whispered, tears running down his cheeks at the sight that lay before him.

XxXxXxXx

Mwhahahah! I love that ending! :D and the beginning of the next chapter. :) The suspense! Ahhh! :) So who is the person that is causing Ben to cry and Max to freak out? Not tellinggg! :) Please review!

P.S. - Remember the idea I told you about? Review or P.M. me please!

Love and Suspenseful Cliffhangers,

December-Apples

P.S.- My word document says I write at a second grade level! Is this true? :O


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I am so not typing that again. **

**! Warning- umm…. Well it's T for a reason so this chapter has some real swears. I know in the books, Max never swore, but she's been going to public school for two years so…. Legit Swearing!**

**Author Note- OMG! I feel so loved! :)) So many reviews! And reviews make me happy :)) haha! So I'm glad so many want to know who mystery "guests" are are. Makes me pleased! And phew. I'm glad I don't write like a second grader! And since you guys gave me review love, I typed this fast or else I would feel guilty… ;) enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 **

"You sick sonnofabitch." Max snarled at Jeb.

"But… it can't be." Ben stuttered horrified, appalled, and devastated all at the same time.

"How the hell could you do that to them?" screamed Jamie through her sobs.

"I know it was resorting to extreme measures, but it seemed that you need proper persuasion and a warning if you tried to escape or other." Jeb replied, unfazed by the fury of the three high schoolers. "I truly am sorry."

"No you aren't!" Ben shouted, snapping out of his depression shield. "You probably enjoyed this you sick bastard. You do this for a living! If you were sorry you would change them back! Or whatever would give me my brother back!"

"And my friend!" Shrieked Jamie

"And my roommate!" Max screamed. Jeb looked moderately shocked at Ben's outburst. He turned to face the figures behind him. The person in front looked male through his wolf face.

"Who, me?" said the eraser in front "I used to be your brother Ben. I used to be pathetic, nerdy Nate. Now? Now I am brilliant. I can destroy the world. And kill your girlfriend." He jerked his head at Jamie.

The female eraser on his right laughed mercilessly. "Poor, pathetic Jamie. Made friends with freaks, and then fell in love with one."

"Please Rose." Jamie begged "I know there is a little part of you in there."

"Oh please." Rose scoffed "I am Rose. I am amazing, and eternal. I am the new generation of Eraser."

"We are forever. We burn from the inside out. We had emotions and opinions. We are ten times more deadly than any Eraser you have ever seen before Maximum Ride." stated the other female. "Yeah, before you can start. The Brittany you knew is dead and gone. But I have risen. I am better than her. Stop gibbering."

Max glared at the used-to-be-Brittany.

"And now, your friends have chance to be just like us." Brittany smiled.

XxXxXxXx

Fang and flock landed in front of the school. They stared at the half graffiti, half brick walled school. The school looked like it might have been white brick at a time. Now, graffiti covered half and weather had worn away the paint on the other side. There was beautiful green grass surrounding it though. Fang motioned for the others to stay hidden. He moved forward to scout the area. Moving forward he saw that the doors were covered. Slipping back he whispered to Angel, "Hey Angel, can you read the erasers minds? I need a weak point to break in." Angel nodded and closed her eyes.

"The weakest point is the window leading into the office…" Angel whispered. Then, she jerked forward. Images flashed in front of her eyes.

_ Max, sobbing in a dark, dank room._

_ Jamie, convulsing while strapped to a table. _

_ A boy sobbing in the corner, while an Eraser laughed at Jamie twitching._

Angel looked up at Fang, her eyes shining in emotion. "They are hurting people. We have to go now. Please Fang."

XxXxXx

"Take them." She said, motioning at Jamie and Ben. Nate and Rose moved forward.

"NO!" screamed Max, straining against her ropes. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Max was terrified. She pulled and screamed, begged and pleaded, but Nate grabbed Jamie and Rose grabbed Ben.

And then, they exited the basement, leaving a broken and sobbing Max behind.

XxXxXx

Oookkaaayyyy…. Essentially a depressing chapter. And even more depressing cliffy, but I love it. I'm sorry it's so short~! I just didn't have time to write that much. Blame it on Social Studies! :)

Love and Depressing Cliffhangers-

December-Apples


	6. Chapter 6 aka Chapter Fax!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the O.C. I added :( but, I do own Jamie! :) mwhaha!**

**Disclaimer #2- I stole the script of the video of Max from Caroline's video in Joss Whedon's, Dollhouse. I soo don't own the genius behind that show… no matter how much I wish I did! So no sue-ing please! The most you will get is a couple of Target giftcards, and a pack of Five gum. I only chose it cause I thought it kinda suited Max. Saving the world, which she does so well, but without her flock. The normal human way. **

**Warning- Swearing and Faxness! :D haha! I am pleasing many with this!**

**Author Note- Heyy! Wow, I am such a terrible person. I have been so caught up in this story, I totally am neglecting my other story… oh dear… oh well! So I am gonna do a prequel/sequel! :) I am in the process of coming up with plot lines and such so if you got an idea, I will be more than happy to hear it! Umm… let's see… oh! Fax! So, like a lot of people want Fax and who am I to deny you? :D well, besides being the god of this fanfic! So I spent like 3 class periods running through multiple Fax scenarios and picked the best one/two for this chapter :) **

**Author Note #2- so someone pointed out that Max has brown eyes, not blue. I decided to umm…. Explain my error :) I'll just say that I am gonna throw something in that explains why she has blue, not brown! Okeedokee! Byee!**

**Chapter- Oh What The Hell! It's chapter Fax! **

Fang went crashing through the window. He didn't really know what was on the other side and honestly didn't care. It stung as the glass shattered on his face and hands, but the pain was probably nothing compared as to what Jamie was going to be going through. Three Erasers stared at him, not really comprehending that he was there. He raised his eyebrows. The first one lunged and Fang delivered a swift drop kick to its stomach. Another jumped at him from behind, and he back handed the Eraser so hard across its face, its neck snapped. Not that he cared anyway. The one he had drop kicked scrambled up and grabbed a lamp that had been sitting in the corner of the room. Fang grinned. **(AN- Hey! Why can't Fang smile? He always seemed so…. Broody…) **The other Eraser circled behind him, cutting off the escape route. Fang smirked again. He didn't need an escape route. He was gonna rescue Max and that chatterbox Jamie. He turned to face the Eraser with the lamp. After all, a large metal object is significantly more damaging to his health than a blocked escape route. Feinting right, he then darted to the Eraser's left, and kicked him backwards. With its balance already off balance from the missed stroke, it was essentially easy to knock it over… right into the principal's office. After finishing off the Eraser, Fang remembered Jamie's words.

"_Apparently when she was in there, she found this white coat file on her."_

Shoving the Eraser's body out of his way, he strolled over to the desk. Giving a soft smile, he could see Max's handiwork. She had never been good at covering her tracks. But, that was what made the Max the Max he knew and lov-… Did he love her? Fang stopped. Glancing down at the file in his hand labeled Maximum Ride with a picture of a perfectly beautiful girl sitting on a bench with Jamie on one side, and two boys standing behind them, he nodded to himself and faced the truth. He did love her. Nothing could get in the way of that. And no one. Ripping off the picture, Fang tucked it in his pocket. Flipping through the folder, he found the usual info. Maximum flying altitudes, etc. There were no other pictures, which actually disappointed Fang a little. But he brightened at the the thought of the real Max. Even he knew that the pictures could never do her justice. Tossing the folder back on the desk he walked out of the office and whistled to the flock. Individually, they landed in the now partially destroyed office.

"Wow Fang." Gazzy observed the room. "Whatever bomb you used to set this place up, I need to learn how to make it!" Fang rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We need to find Max if we wanna take out all these Erasers." Fang said

"She always was a good fighter." Nudge observed

"We should split up." Iggy suggested "You find Max, and we'll find Jamie and get the rest of the people out of here." Fang nodded.

"Let's go to work."

XxXxXxXx

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel crept along the hallways. Angel had a general idea of where they were going to be changing Jamie and that boy, so that's where they were headed. Iggy wished he could see right then and there. He wanted to see what kinda life Max had been leading, what friends she had, or what her locker looked like. "Woah!" Gazzy whispered

"What?" asked Iggy

"There's a picture of Max and a whole bunch of other people on the Statue of Liberty!" Angel whispered "She looks so happy and stuff. It's strange…"

"Guys!" Nudge and Gazzy's voices drifted down the hallway "We found them!" Angel slipped her hand in Iggy's and led him quickly down the hallway. Peering through a window, everyone could see a blonde eraser holding the boy down and an Eraser that faintly resembled the boy was gripping Jamie tightly. Another blonde one strode in. Jamie said something and she slapped her. The boy snarled something and the one pinning him gave him a punch to the stomach. Angel looked at the flock individually. She said one thing mentally to all other them.

"_On three."_

"_One"_

"_Two"_

"_Three"_

The flock kicked down the door.

XxXxXxXx

Fang slid through the shadows, causing no noise. He was working his way towards the basement where Angel had said that Max was being kept. Then he saw something and stopped dead. Opening the classroom door, he walked over to the T.V. It had been paused, but Max's face was paused on it. Fang reached over and hit play.

"Oh no no no! Get that damn thing outta my face!" Max cried out laughing. Sunlight was falling on her hair, causing it to shimmer beautifully. Max was still talking but he was caught up in her beauty. After staring at her for several minutes, words started to drift through to his brain. "Snobby- ass pack of hoes…Life won't be the same without you!" Pulling himself out of his daze he took the full effect of what she said next.

"I'd like to take my place in the world, like Mrs. Dundee taught us. Global Recovery, Doctors Without Borders, the world is in need of some serious saving. And I wanna travel. Travel around the world as I save it. In a private jet that I pilot and designed. Okay go ahead and laugh yearbook monkey. I know I'm such a cliché. What can I say, I wanna do everything. Is that too much to ask?" **(AN- I still don't own that!)**

Fang paused it. He really needed to save his cliché lover. Giving one last glance at the T.V., he moved past it. After drifting through the hallways some more, he found the door labeled "Basement" and went down the stairs. Fang stepped off the last stair and took in the gloomy surroundings. The floor wasn't even cement. It was packed dirt. Then, he saw Max. She was asleep tied to a pole. He ran over to her. Fang knelt over Max's sleeping form. She was barely recognizable under all the tears, blood and dirt. There was a bruise on one of her cheekbones and her red hair hung in limp ringlets, as it they had been defeated. Fang lent down, and did something he thought he would never do. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She stirred and opened her eyes. Fang was moderately shocked to see blue eyes staring out at her. Colored contacts, he realized.

"Fang?" Max whispered "Is that you?"

"Hey Max." Fang choked out "It's me." Max let a big grin spread across her face.

'You came for me!" she whispered "I wasn't sure you would but-"Fang cut her off by kissing her again. This time though, she kissed back. When they separated, He placed his forehead against hers.

"I'll always come for you Max." Fang said 'Now let's get these ropes off and then help the others break out Jamie." Max sat bolt upright.

"Is she okay? What about Ben?"

Fang let a small smile creep across his lips. "Chill. I don't know anything. The rest of the flock went to get them." Fang stopped. A curious thought had just crossed his mind. 'Where's the rest of your school?"

"In a lockdown, they go to this outdoor shed thing-y. They are probably safe for now because it's designed to avoid detection…" Max kept talking while Fang went around the back. He tugged the ropes a little, resulting in a gasp of pain from Max.

"Sorry!" Fang cried

"It's fine." Max replied breathlessly "But there's something you should know."

'What?" Fang asked, worried

"Those ropes are gonna be a bitch to untie."

XxXxXxXxXx

Holy Crap! 1,588 words in the chapter! (Roughly) That's my longest yet! What do you think of the Fax? I'm quite proud of it! :) Review Review Review please! :D

Love and Happy-ish Cliffhangers-

December-Apples

P.S.- Apparently my writing grade level went up to 3rd grade… yay! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Don't own Maximum Ride, even if I stomp the ground and gnash my teeth. :( Never hurts to try though!**

**Author Note- Sorry about taking so long with this chapter! You can blame my teachers for assigning so much homework! But now it's the weekend! And a three day weekend nonetheless :) So maybe two chapters up this weekend? No promises! Alright. And there isn't allot of Max in this chapter… I dunno why, I was just having fun writing Jamie. :) sorry for Max fans! And good for Jamie fans. **

***Official Pairings!- Max/Fang and Jamie/Ben. It's official so deal with it. :P :)**

**Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed!**

**Capt Derek-**

**Nope. Doctors without Borders are a group of people who provide medical care to places that are less fortunate and stuff. From what I got, A World with No Boundaries is pretty different. Thanks for the review!**

**SanctuaryLover123 and Moi Productions Ea Rayos-**

**Yeah… just one of those things. Thanks for pointing out the typo and I'll do something like I did with the eyecolor/contacts :) Thanks!**

**Bookfreaks98-**

**You didn't actually ask a question, but I felt bad saying something to everyone else and not you. So… you're welcome for the Fax! Thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 7 **

Max and Fang climbed the stairs. He opened the door and held it for her. She stared at him in shock and amusement.

"What?" he asked. She laughed.

"Nothing. It's just, I've been going to high school for two years and no one holds doors for each other. People drop doors on each other." She said with a grin "clearly your manners are better than mine." Fang stared at her blankly. "Oh whatever." She said with a sigh. "Which way to the others?"

Fang glanced around at the surroundings. He had no clue, but he wasn't gonna admit that to Max. "This way." He said, and started off in the direction he came from.

"You sure?" Max asked "That's the English department. I was thinking that they would be in science…"

Fang stared at, and then sighed.

"You lead the way."

XxXxXxXx

Jamie stared at Brittany-Eraser. She was pacing around the tiny science classroom, waiting to receive the order to inject them. She glanced around the room. Ben was snoozing on the floor, looking quite adorable with his face squashed up against the cold white tile. Rose-Eraser was occasionally kicking him, making his stir, but not quite wake up. Nate-Eraser was crumpling paper and throwing at at Ben. Petty things, but since the order was not to harm them, they couldn't do much else. Jamie felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at what used to be her longtime friend. Now, all there was was a monster who wore his face. She half wondered if Max had skipped this school, just gone on to another one, if Nate would still be human. Or were things like this fated? Jamie felt her cheeks burn at her disloyalty to Max. Even chained up, she could probably take all of them. As if he were reading her thoughts, Nate looked up at her.

"It's her fault you know." He said

"What in god's name are you talkin' about?" Jamie spat, not sparing him any niceties.

"I would still be normal she had gone to a different school." He repeated. "It's Max's fault that you are a prisoner." Jamie glared at him, her blood boiling.

"Oh shut it." She rolled her eyes "It's your own damn fault. You got caught. You are just so stupid you can't see what's directly in front of your fat face."

"And what's that?" he snarled, with a leap and a bound he was across the room, pinning her to the wall. Jamie gasped for air, but Nate's hand was squeezing the windpipe so tightly so couldn't get any air in. As darkness began to surround her, she heard a voice. The goddamn voice that started this whole mess.

"Let her go you pathetic freak." Ari snapped, and Nate released her. Jamie glared up at Ari. He had dried blood on his face. She smirked. Clearly Max hadn't gone down without a fight.

"Courtesy of Max?" she asked cheekily, motioning towards his face.

"Shut up." He snarled "Did I even speak to you? NO. So just keep your mouth shut." Jamie pushed herself up on her feet and stared into his animalistic eyes defiantly.

"Make me, you arrogant dick."

XxXxXxXx

The flock tumbled into the room, to find it was recording of Jamie and Ben playing on the T.V. There was a note next to the T.V.

_Hey Flock._

_Nice __tri __try!_

_You will not find us in __tyme __time _

_to save them. _

_-Ari_

"Oh Jamie." Nudge sighed "What's gonna happen to you?

XxXxXx

Sorry it's short!

I got basketball and I had to run. :) Review please?

~December-Apples


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Don't own Maximum Ride and company… :( *stomps feet and wails* **

**Author Note- This is not the last chapter! There is an epilogue and a sequel! Or is it a prequel, since it's before this story…but it was written after this so would it be a sequel? Oh that requires too much brainwork! :) enjoy!**

**Author Note #2- Thanks for the reviews and the people who added this story to their favorites/alerts :) they totally make me happy and make me give out a girly squeal :P**

**Chapter 8 (Not the Last!) **

Jamie lay on the ground, writing in pain as Ari hit her again and again on her back. Her knuckles were bloody, partly from Ari's now broken nose, wrist, ankle and jaw. (Ahhh…. The wonders of chemistry equipment) But now, he had the upper hand and was hitting her, hard. Jamie bit her lip, trying not to cry out. She felt two hands wrap themselves around her neck and begin to squeeze.

"God…" she mumbled "Everyone wants to choke the life out of me." She wheezed on the last part. Jamie was running out of air, and quickly. Ben was pinned to the ground after he tried to help her and the Eraser versions of her friends certainly weren't gonna help her. With her last ounce of breath, she let out an ear piercing scream. A scream that cut clear out of the room, zipping down the hallways, tunneling through eardrums, lodging itself in your conscience. It was a desperate cry for help.

XxXxXxXx

Max heard the scream. It was a familiar one from hours of hanging out together, but it wrenched her very soul out of place.

"Jamie!" screamed Max, ditching secrecy altogether. She took off running down the hallway, swinging her foot up high, she kicked the door down. It crashed to the ground. Max threw out her wings, her eyes flashing in fury. Even Fang jumped a little at the anger that was pouring off her. Ari looked terrified at her, but her threw Jamie to the ground and came after Max.

"Watcha gonna do Maxie?" he snarled

"You hurt my friends." No one hurts my friends and gets away with it. No. Freakin'. One." She spat, and launched herself at Ari. Fang meanwhile, slipped around the fighting pair and grabbed Jamie from the floor and motioned for Ben to follow. Both shook their heads resolutely. Fang rolled his eyes in frustration.

"You can't help her!" he hissed. They continued to stand there stubbornly.

"I need to find a cure for my brother and Rose and Brittany." Ben said

"I need to stay and help Max." Jamie said "She might be furious and well trained, but she's not invincible. Neither are you Fang." Fang stared at her. She was very beaten, with bruises forming around her collarbone, cheekbones, and a black eye. Her blonde hair had long since become disheveled and wild. Her clothes were wrinkled and had blood on them, a mixture of hers and Ari's from when she had been punching him. Her gold necklace was broken and scattered across the floor, but she refused to give up. He wondered where this loyalty to her had come from. Fang opened his mouth to try and convince her but she cut him off. "Don't even try and convince us otherwise because just ask Max. We are damn determined and no one gets in our way." Fang glanced back at Max, who was wailing on Ari. He gave a curt nod, and turned to Max.

XxXxXxXx

Max let loose another flurry of punches that further disfigured Ari's face.

"I just wanted to start over!" she snarled into his face. "I wanted a new life away from the flock and the school and you." She punched him again, and then kicked his shin, knocking him to the ground. Max sat down on his chest, pinning Ari to the ground. "I." punch. "Wanted." Punch. "To." Punch. "Be." Punch. "normal." Punch. "But you had to come blundering in didn't you Ari? Can't leave a girl in peace!" She hit him again. "Why couldn't… you just…" Max cried out, bursting into tears. Fang slipped up behind her, wrapping her in her arms and tugged her off Ari. He enfolded her in his embrace, taking in her familiar scent. He wished her could have her in his arms under better circumstances, but he would take what he got. She sobbed into his chest, all the suppressed anger at him and the flock and at herself coming out. Ari leapt up and ran towards the door, but something wacked him over the head. Fang glanced up to see Jamie release a container of acid and it shattered all over him. He tumbled from the window shrieking. Fang raised his eyebrows, and she smiled innocently. Then, hurried from the room after Ben. Fang planted a kiss on the top of Max's head.

"Dang. Your friend Jamie is scary. She just doused Ari in acid and then smiled." He murmured into Max's hair. She gave a choked laugh.

"You've never seen her play soccer." She whispered through her tears. "She's vicious." Max looked up at Fang. He smiled.

"Ready?" Max nodded.

"We need to find some way to reverse what was done to them though. Please?" Fang looked into Max's pleading eyes and nodded.

XxXxXxXx

_Later… on a small cliff _

Max felt terrible about leaving Jamie and Ben, especially now that they had just gotten their friends back from the destruction that she had rained upon them. If she had gone to another school, or not gone to a school at all, maybe they would still be happy and innocent like the first time she had met them. She felt incomplete, like she was missing a part of her. Fang came behind her and whispered in her ear.

"You 'kay?" Max looked at him.

She sighed.

"I don't know Fang. This is where I belong, but a part of me will always belong there. I left some of me there, and that never gets to come back. I don't know where home is now." She turned her head away from him, a tear slipping down her cheek. He slid an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You'll figure it out."

Neither of them knew, but they both had found home.

Right in each other's arms.

XxXxXxXx

Oookkkaaayy… kinda a sappy, poetic ending. And a huge definite plot hole. Ew. But I could not figure out a dramatic enough way to heal Nate, Brittany, and Rose so yeah… :( sorry.

Now, remember 3 things-

There is an epilogue coming really soon!

There is a sequel/prequel thingy coming the same day as the epilogue!

Reviews are love!

Love From-

December-Apples


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogue

**Author Note- I want to thank everyone who reviewed, added to favorites, or alerts or whatever they did. It really means a lot at totally provides encouragement to write more. I'm serious. It makes me squeal happily and then go write more. This is by far, my most descriptive chapter and I am so freakin proud of it. :)**

**Also, some one suggested that I do a prequel and a sequel… what do you guys think? Will you be tired of me by then? ;) well, please please review and tell me what you think!**

Epilogue-

Jamie and Ben walked down the side streets holding hands. They had been going out for six months now, and neither had forgotten the amazing and terrible events that had brought them to be together. Or the amazing girl for that matter. They walked and twirled, talked and whispered, laughed and cried. They were bonded by an invisible force that no creature on earth could break. This time though, they were just walking. Not speaking, just walking, each lost in their own thoughts. So lost, they never saw the Eraser on the rooftop.

Max smiled at their nativity. The Eraser had been stalking the duo since they left Malpath High. It had been a long six months since she had been in the little town. It hurt her heart to think about when she had left. Jamie's terrified expression, the hurt swirling in her eyes. Ben's understanding, but furious face that haunted her nightmares. Only recently had they begun to let up. The nightmares became less intense, if they came at all. Lately, she had been so caught up with protecting the rest of the flock from The School, she hadn't had time to think about her other friends. Only when she saw Ben on T.V. at a baseball game did she remember fully. She had to see if they were okay. Maybe it was mere coincidence the Eraser chose the same day, or maybe it was fate. She didn't know. Max watched Jamie and Ben break from their thoughts to pull each other into a kiss. She gave a remorseful smile. Not long ago she would have killed to be in Jamie shoes. But not now. Now, she had Fang. And she was more than in love. Still, a part of her burned to feel Ben's arms around her, to brush his cheeks, to feel his lips. All of those were things she could never have. Like she told Fang all those months ago, a piece of her will always belong here, in this simple life. The Eraser standing in front of her prepared to lunge, but she swung a metal rod she had been holding in her hand and with a resounding CRACK!, it's neck snapped and it tumbled from the roof, right in front of the kissing couple. Jamie let out a shriek and Ben yanked her back from it.

"Oh god." She whispered, pointing at Max. "Ben look." He looked up.

Max stood there, looking like an angel of doom. Her brown, white tipped wings **(AN- I was re-reading the books, and could not for the life of me, find what color Max's wings were, so forgive me if it's wrong!) ** were half extended and her chocolate hair hung in messy, wind tossed ringlets. She was dressed in a pair of filthy jeans and a grey sweatshirt that was cover in dirt and blood. It looked like there used to be lettering on it, but it was faded, like the basketball shoes she wore. Her brown eyes were holding more horrors and secrets then the deepest and stormiest ocean. There were bags under her eyes and faint scars decorating her face. The months clearly had not been well to her. Or, maybe they had and this was looking good for her, battered, exhausted, and filthy. But also, beautiful, strong, and with a purpose. The young couple stared in awe as Max gave one slow nod, and then turned and sprinted to the edge of the roof. Her wings extended and with a powerful pump, she was off into the dark grey October sky. Ben wrapped his arms around Jamie as she cried. He knew Max wasn't coming back. It was too painful for all of them. More so for Max then Jamie or Ben. She saw that she would never again fit into this world. Ben knew it too. She didn't belong here, grounded, because she wanted to be normal.

She could never be normal. And for that, she would always be alone.

xXxXx

That was by far my best chapter. (In my opinion) I'm uploading the prequel, Lost Among Strangers, at the same time this goes up, so look for it later in the day, since it takes 4-8 hours to get up. :(


End file.
